(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for security screening of cargo or packages prior to shipping of the cargo by air, land or sea by any means of commercial carrier. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for security screening of packages by comparing the initial configuration of the contents of the package with the configuration of the contents of the package prior to shipping on a commercial carrier.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various security screening systems for use in the transportation industry are known in the art. Recent world events have led to demands for enhanced security throughout domestic and international transportation networks. Bill requiring the government to establish systems to screen, inspect or otherwise ensure that the security of all cargo that is to be transported in passenger aircraft and all cargo aircraft have been introduced in Congress. Current law requires improved security systems be implemented to screen cargo entering U.S. ports via ocean going vessels. U.S. government agencies have announced programs to enhance screening of freight shipped by rail and truck. All shipments to the United States arriving by sea from foreign ports are now subject to increased security regulations.
The government and the shipping and transportation industries are working to establish means to tighten security without disrupting the supply chain or increasing shipping costs such that commerce is significantly reduced. These efforts are directed to developing multi-level systems that include scientific risk assessment, as well as, x-ray scanning, computerized tomography (CT) scanning and sensor scanning. The aviation cargo industry has developed the “known shipper rule” whereby shippers with a known business history are allowed to ship packages on airplanes. This system, as it currently exists, is not designed to physically screen each package for contraband or explosives that may be mixed with legitimate articles or items originating from known shippers. Less than five percent (5%) of shipments originating from known shippers are subjected to any screening. In November 2003, the Transportation Security Administration (TSA) adopted a strategic plan that included priority actions directed to enhancing shipper and supply chain security and identifying technology for performing targeted air cargo inspections. Most recently the TSA published proposed rules implementing Congressional mandates for screening all property and cargo that will be carried on passenger aircraft operated by foreign or domestic air carriers as well as to establish a system to screen, inspect to ensure the security of freight transported by all cargo aircraft. 65 FR 65258, Nov. 10, 2004. The rules related to the known shipper program are intended to strengthen and codify the program.
One (1) of the deficiencies of x-ray and CT scanning systems is that the systems detect the shapes and outlines of the contents of the scanned package and require the system operator or screener to constantly make judgments from the scanned images about the contents of the packages. This results in an unacceptably high rate of error. Furthermore, screeners who do not have a high degree of training and experience, are unable to interpret the scanned images quickly and efficiently.
The related art has shown different systema for inspecting baggage to determine whether or not the baggage contains dangerous or illegal materials. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,707,879; 6,721,391 and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0031076 A1 all to McClelland et al. The McClelland et al. references describe a system where baggage or other items are inspected at one location and information relating to the baggage or items including an image file can be accessed from a remote location. The information including the image file can be associated with the corresponding baggage or item by a unique item identifier. The information file can include additional information about the baggage or item or the owner of the baggage. The information for the baggage or item can be analyzed at the remote location to determine the screening result for the baggage or item.
The related art has also shown multi-level systems for inspecting baggage. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,816,571 to Bijjani and U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,406 to Ries et al.
Bijgani et al describes a method or apparatus for analyzing an object which includes a prescanner which performs an initial scan on the item and a second scanner device that may perform a subsequent scan of one or more areas of interest within the item as determined based on the initial scan. The prescanning is conducted by an x-ray device and the subsequent scanning is performed by a computer tomography (CT) scan. The information from the second scan can be used to modify the information from the initial scan.
Ries et al describes a method and apparatus for detecting items in objects such as luggage. In this system, if a suspicious item in the object is detected, the object is sent to a second or higher detection level for further testing. The first level determines the location of the suspicious item, the second level uses the location data from the first level to focus the examination. At the second level, the entire object does not need to be scanned.
Also of interest are U.S. Publication Nos. 2003/0231739 A1 to Rosner and 2004/0017888 A1 to Seppi et al which describe methods and apparatuses for inspecting and scanning large objects such as baggage and cargo containers. Rosner uses x-rays to form an image of the object.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,667 to Ellenbogen and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0022356 A to Subotic et al. Ellenbogen describes an x-ray inspection system and a method of inspecting an item with the x-ray system. The x-ray system can be used to inspect a region of interest in the item. Subotic et al describes a three-dimensional, real-time, multi-phenomenology data reconstruction and fusion system and a method for scanning bags and luggage which blends 3-dimensional CT scanning with other sensing modularity.
There remains a need for a security screening system which does not significantly increase the retailer's packing time and which allows security personnel to quickly and accurately determine whether the contents of a package have been modified after the package has been packed by the retailer and before the package is shipped by commercial carrier by comparing an initial image of the contents of the package created when the package was packed with a second image of the contents of the packaging created by inspecting the package at the shipping station.